An electrically driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, for example, is loaded with a plurality of electric motors driven by electric power supplied from a battery, such as a traction motor and a generator. Some electrically driven vehicles are equipped with a plurality of voltage detection units, such as voltage sensors, which detect supply voltages supplied from the battery to the respective electric motors, for detecting the inverter drive voltages for these electric motors.
Normally, the inverter drive voltages for the electric motors can be accurately detected by these plural voltage sensors. If an abnormality in characteristics or the like occurs in the voltage sensor itself, however, the inverter drive voltages for the electric motors may fail to be detected accurately.
To deal with such a problem, a device is available which, for example, has a dual sensor configuration, and compares the detection values of the two sensors to detect a sensor abnormality (see, for example, Patent Document 1).